1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel, unobvious, and useful compositions of matter and methods for tanning the human epidermis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tanning of human epidermis by the sun's rays depends greatly upon the complexion of the individual with some persons being much more sensitive to the sun's rays than others. Persons with a fair complexion may have difficulty in obtaining a tan. Many persons with fair complexions burn, and, therefore must restrict their exposure to the sun. Despite the problems which may be encountered by some in obtaining a tan, a great many people desire to tan the skin for cosmetic purposes. Unfortunately, this desire can result in medical problems, the most notable being skin cancer.
One proposed solution to the problem has been the use of compositions which act to screen out harmful rays of the sun. Accordingly, sunscreen compositions are known, such as those which contain compounds which absorb ultraviolet radiation in the range of 290-320 nm. These products have the advantage of preventing burning but do not promote tanning and offer only temporary protection.
Another product available to satisfy the cosmetic desires of individuals without incurring the undesirable effects of sun rays are the so called skin coloring or skin staining products. These products typically contain a chemical such as dihydroxyacetone, which darkens the skin by interacting with the keratin in the skin. Skin coloring agents of this type do achieve darkening of the skin, however a natural color is difficult to achieve, the color may not be even, and the color may be removed by washing in some instances. The use of chemical agents such as dihydroxyacetone is also offensive to those persons desiring to use a product with a "natural" tanning agent.
There exists a need, therefore, for a preparation to produce a natural-appearing tan which helps to accelerate the tanning process to thereby reduce the amount of exposure to the sun's rays necessary to achieve an even tan.
A need also exists for such a preparation which is non-allergenic and which utilizes a natural active ingredient to accelerate the tanning process.